


So Close Yet So Far Away

by eternal_moonie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: The dream always starts the same.





	So Close Yet So Far Away

Title: So Close, Yet So Far Away  
Challenge: [#292 – Elusive]  
Word Count: 127  
Summary: The dream always starts the same.  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Note: new drabble for kh_drabble

 

The dream always starts the same, just like in reality.

Sora saving Kingdom Hearts for the first time, but the ground always splits in two.

Separating him and Kairi.

Always the same look on their faces. 

The dream never changes, yet the location where Sora dreams that dream does. 

Always promising Kairi to meet up with her again.

But as he travels deeper and deeper into the worlds he visits, he never does.

Slowly Sora breaks down from the crushing weight of that dream. 

Of not only the world on his shoulders but Kairi's promise as well.

He has to make good on that promise. 

He just has to, because he's her best friend and best friends don't, no, never forget, do they?

Because friends in love with one another don't ever forget.


End file.
